A brand new Song
by UltimateNT
Summary: The Gwishin omnics have terrorized Busan for years on end in 5 month periods, Reinhardt and Brigitte have been called to help the people of South Korea alongside Hana Song and MEKA but when a surprised attack secludes Brigitte and Hana together while an onslaught of Gwishin terrorizes the Country, how will they ever make it back alive...and whats this? new omnics have joined also?
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea for awhile, for some reason i always imagined friends with Mei and Brigitte I have two scenario stories that forces their different ideologies and personalities to bond, and maybe in some cases more than friends ^^ **

* * *

"And then I yelled hammer down, and they all fell to the ground"

Reinhardt laughed as he told another one of his many tales and all Brigitte did was walk and listen, she rolled her eyes at her godfather's glory stories, knowing some were true and some weren't, but frankly she didn't care.

"anyways Brigitte how're you liking Busan so far" Reinhardt looked at Brigitte knowing she probably wasn't listening, well at least not for her amusement.

Brigitte was staring around at the scenery, at the people, at all the interesting things she's seen just in her little time here she was amazed at how on every adventure she goes on with her godfather something interesting is sure to happen "It's really cool and really pretty!,but I forgot why are we here again"

Reinhardt walked to the edge of the Busanian city and pointed to the other edge of the side to a huge boat with the word MEKA printed on the side "you my dear are going there, the base of MEKA" Brigitte looked puzzled about why so Reinhardt decided to explain why also. "over the years the Gwishin omnics have constantly attacked and terrorized the people here, over 5 month periods each now, in short the military here formed the MEKA or known as the Mobile Exo-force of the Korean Army, the attacks have started to get more ferocious so they called us in to help"

Brigitte was staring around at the electronic billboards and posters, particularly looking at ones who contained a really beautiful girl, slim, long beautiful brown hair, shimmering brown eyes and a pink blue and white suit with a bunny logo around her breast "who's this girl"

Reinhardt looks exasperated that Brigitte didn't know her "what?! you don't know THE Hana Song DVA ?, not only is she an icon to her country and basically the entire world, shes an actress also!". Brigitte shook her head causing Reinhardt to sigh, he wasn't surprised she knew nothing of Hana afterall Brigitte is usually hard at work helping people or just being an adventurous warrior. Reinhardt stood up and started to continue his walk with Brigitte "well lucky for you, you're gonna meet her soon oh and also while you're at it can you have her sign this" Reinhardt reached into his pocket to bring out a shiny overwatch medallion and a poster.

Brigitte took the items from Reinhardt and stared at them" Reinhardt into some generic poster girl, now she seen it all, "hey wait isn't this Balderich's coin why do you want her to sign this?"

Reinhardt bent down beside Brigitte and put a hand on her shoulder "no my dear this is for you, stay safe, never give up ,and battle with honor, protect people be their shield". Brigitte smiled and hugged Reinhardt "alright Brigitte I need you to head to their base and meet the MEKA crew"

Brigitte smiled and nodded "wait what're you gonna do"

"well me and…..uh...um a friend are going to sight see…..y'know to know the layout in case of an attack..h..heheh" Reinhardt was a bad liar and Brigitte knew this but she didn't respond all she did was smile and shake her head as she walked away waving goodbye to her godfather.

Later that day Brigitte made it to the MEKA base only to be greeted by one of the MEKA pilots, she had long Violet hair and a Violet and white MEKA suit similar to DVA's. Brigitte looked at the huge base in awe before looking to the women standing infront of her.

"Hello you must be Brigitte Lindholm, I am Yuna Lee of MEKA also known as it is very nice to meet you" The girl held her hand out for a handshake but unclipped her glove and took it off out of respect, Brigitte did the same and shook her hand. The girl had a wide eyed look on her face "a-ahem you have a very um tight grip"

Brigitte put her arms in a flexing pose "yup Brigitte at your service"

"Ok follow me let me introduce you to the rest of us" Yuna opened the door as Brigitte followed her inside. She found herself awestruck at the tech and machinery inside the base "welcome to MEKA Brigitte". As time went by Yuna showed her around the base. "And here is where we repair our mechs ….as you can see they're all still in critical condition...the last fight had a bad outcome for the mechs but we pulled through thanks to my friend DVA " Brigitte looked in shock seeing how bad the shape of the mechs were, and assuming Reinhardt was correct in his explanation it was about 4 or 5 months ago since this last attack and the mechs still were in horrible shape, of course now they would look better than they would've after the attack, but they still look inoperable and in horrible condition _Just what were they up against _Brigitte thought to herself. "Ok here is the mech hanger where the operable mechs are located ready for action" Brigette looked around the huge room only seeing one Mech, one pink bunny looking mech and on top of that mech was the same girl that was on Reinhardt's poster. Hana Song.

Brigitte looked at the small girl sitting in a crisscross position on top of her mech giving a winky face and the peace symbol as other Korean military personnel fawned over her taking pictures and giving her items to sign saying how great she was _ugh just another stuck up pompous poster girl, might as well get Reinhardt his autograph and get it over with _Brigitte thought rolling her eyes as she slowly walked to the MEKA pilot, She instantly noticed and waved Brigitte's way giving her a big smile, in turn Brigitte gave her a faked smile as she took out the poster.

"HI! Would you like me to sign that for you? anything for my adoring fans" The girl gave Brigitte a big smile as she took out her pen"

Brigitte sighed very quietly as she walked to the girl "Well it's not for me, if you could put it for Reinhardt then that would be great"

"REINHARDT?!, as in Reinhardt Wilhelm of Overwatch?!" Hana gracefully jumped off her mech in front of Brigitte, there might as well have been stars in her eyes cause of how hard she was gleaming over Reinhardt.

Brigitte was taken aback from Hana's sudden burst as it took brigitte a second to respond "Y-yes and I am Brigitte Lindholm his goddaughter and squire, he seems to be a big fan of you and what you do"

"oh my gosh really?!" Hana was so excited that someone she actually admired herself admired her "its funny, I'm a huge fan of him as well when he was in Overwatch, I even have a poster of him on my wall, but oh my where are my manners my name is Hana Song" Hana took off her suits white glove as Brigitte saw her small flawless hands, in turn Brigitte took off her gauntlet like glove and shook her hand "Brigitte Lindholm" Brigitte couldn't help but take note of how soft she was.

Hana put her glove back on "Are you in Overwatch also"

Brigitte also put back on her gauntlet glove and shrugged the question off alittle "meh, more or less I guess" Brigitte didn't want to go into detail of why she didn't much like Overwatch too much mostly a girl she just met and didn't like very much.

"Well on behalf of MEKA we are happy and honored to have you here" Hana gave Brigitte a cute bow.

Brigitte couldn't help but chuckle and put her fist to her breast plate of her armor as she closed her eyes "just doing my part"

Hana smiled as she gave the poster back but added something extra, a metal bunny logo" there you go, love DVA , oh and tell him I said stop by anytime!"

Brigitte took the poster and smiled slightly as she walked away "ill tell him"

Yuna walked back to Brigitte "I see you have met DVA , anyways lets finish your to~" Yuna was interrupted by multiple loud bangs and explosions "w-what in the world ?!"

A soldier ran to Yuna obviously in a panic "Pilot Yuna…..they're here! theyre here!"

"What's here, what was that?!" Yuna knew the answer but wanted confirmation anyways

The Gwishin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow there are a lot of Brigitte X Hana stuff, now I kinda feel insignificant. These two Chapters i wrote months ago, now since im caught up im'a write the rest and it might take longer to get them**

* * *

"n-no no no no no! Its too soon, its barely been four months, the mechs aren't finished yet!" Yuna slightly panicked as she looked at all the soldiers scrambling "Brigitte I need you to follow me" with that Yuna took off to a room across the hanger as Brigitte followed this was a second hanger but not with mechs this time but huge fighter planes and jets. "OK Brigitte me and you are gonna get in one of these jets, ill fly while you shoot" Yuna opens the aircraft's hatch as both her and Brigitte got in but before the hatch closed another man came in, he had short brown hair that almost went to his neck and bright brown eyes he was also wearing a black jacket with the words MEKA on it with black cargo pants.

Brigitte looked at them both and finally decided to speak up "ok time out, whats going on, who's this?"

The man looked at her and sat down in one of the seats on the jet "my name is Dae-Hyun Park I'm an assigned MEKA mechanic for DVA assuming you've met her" Dae-Hyun was holding a tablet in his hand typing on it frantically "OK Yuna; Hana has the only working mech in the whole base, she already took off so it's up to us to support her, and to answer your other question the Gwishin are attacking again, the mechs are trashed and the only one with one is DVA, and she's barely just recovered from our last attack" Dae-hyun looked away and mumbled something to himself "physically and mentally".

Yuna sat in the pilots seat flipping switches for the ignition sequence as in mere moments they took off. As the jet zoomed out the MEKA base Brigitte could see it, a huge omnic the biggest one she's ever seen in her life. Brigitte ran to one of the gunner seats on the jet aiming at the giant omnic. Now obviously Brigitte didn't know much about guns…..or shooting them….or aiming them but how hard could it be she thought its a huge omnic of course she could hit it."waiting on your command to shoot"

Yuna started to fly towards the giant behemoth of an omnic focusing hard to dodge its gunfire "FIRE"

With that Brigitte started to shoot from the turret on the jet, she tried aiming through the hard maneuvers that Yuna was performing luckily she managed, Brigitte started firing upon the omnic she slowly came to the realization that what she was doing was having no effect on it. Next to her was a button labeled missiles, she quickly pressed the button sending a volley of missiles towards the giant beast as she covered it with multiple explosions "Bullseye" Brigitte yelled.

As the smoke cleared it came to Reveal the giant behemoth aiming a huge rail-gun looking weapon at them, the weapon started to glow and flash red signaling it was about to fire, Brigitte's eyes went wide realizing that thing was not only about to fire a massive weapon but kill everyone on the jet, Brigitte was stunned in fear not knowing what to do, she has a barrier shield but that would be extremely ineffective on this jet and don't even get her started on how useless her flail is in this situation, she felt useless to stop this thing. And then it fired.

Brigitte closed her eyes bracing herself for a huge explosion but it didn't come instead she saw a big pink machine fly in front of the jet, it was DVA. "Activating defense matrix" DVA said as a green matrix grid came out from her mech absorbing the blast. "Don't worry guys I got this" DVA flew towards the huge omnic using her mechs fusion cannon to fire at it and this time it was at least doing a little damage. Suddenly everyone looked to see small hatches opening up from the omnic. Brigitte was confused as to what was happening but then she realized, the omnic was shooting out smaller omnics from it. These omnics were small squid like creatures, some that Dae-hyun and Hana were familiar with. "Dae-hyun there they are, the omnics who surprised attacked us before". Brigitte looked over at Dae-hyun seeing the worried looks in his eyes.

"I won against them before and Ill do it again, lets make our score two to zero shall we" Hana smirked as she flew at the little drones, once again Hana activated her missiles destroying a huge majority of the drones as one of them dodged her volley and wrapped its tentacle around her mech's leg and another one wrapped its self around her mech's body causing her to let out a small umph when she felt the force of them hit her.

Dae-hyun yelled into his tablet "Hana are you OK!?"

Hana grunted as she pulled back and used one of her fusion cannons to punch the omnic off her body and used the other cannon to shoot the one on her leg. Regaining her thoughts and composure she then used a missile barrage to destroy the one she knocked off her body as she then did a back flip to dodge incoming Fire.

Brigitte saw her performing so gracefully in the mech and thought to herself _whoa__ she's really good at that, and she just saved all our lives, maybe I was wrong about her._

In that moment the huge omnic aimed another cannon, but this time aimed it at DVA. "Hmph this thing never learns apparently, ill just block it again" suddenly Dae-hyun started to talk to her over his tablet again "wait! Hana this one's Different" The omnic's cannon started to glow green this time as it got ready to fire at her

DVA activated her defense matrix again "different color same result!" she said back to Dae-hyun but soon they realized that she was dead wrong. It pierced through her defense matrix giving her a direct hit as she let out a soft scream.

Dae-hyun stood up and gasped" Hana! Hana! Are you OK?!, please respond Hana!?" Brigitte was also in a panic seeing what just happened.

"I'm ok Dae-hyun I-I think" the smoke cleared as the mech was still standing but was obviously in bad shape as warning symbols flashed all over her display.

A soldiers voice sounded into the jet's cockpit talking to Yuna "Cadet Yuna Bastion units are aiming at your position from the ground!". Yuna and Brigitte gasped and both said in sync "Bastion units?!"

Brigitte looked over to see one of the Bastions aiming right at DVA as it went into configuration tank mode. Brigitte ran to Dae-hyun grabbing his tablet and spoke into it "DVA look out!". Suddenly they heard DVA scream as the bastion landed a direct hit on her causing her mech to plummet directly to the depths below. Dae-hyun looked panicked as he watched his childhood friend plummet thousands of feet to the ocean in a damaged mech "Hana!" he screamed. Just then DVA hit a button in her mech causing her boosters to activated and shoot her in a different direction than the ocean as she headed to a far off forest.

Brigitte thought this was her time to jump into action she shoved Dae-hyun's tablet back into his hands as she looked around for something to help. Brigitte saw a pair of parachutes as she grabbed one and opened the hatch looking back at Yuna "Cover me" she said as before Yuna could protest she jumped out the jet. Luckily for her she knew a thing or two about parachuting from her dad and Reinhardt as they often went parachuting for her birthday; as a bonus she knew how to control herself in the air but only this time she had her pure metal armor on. Brigitte controlled her direction in the air as she followed the plummeting mess of a mech as it reached the forest causing a huge cloud of smoke when it hit the ground. Brigitte gasped fearing the worst as she used the weight of her armor to speed downwards more, she activated the parachute as she neared the forest but as she was expecting it didn't help much but it slowed her down a little. Just then multiple holes formed into the parachutes as a bastion unit shot at her plummeting body now rendering the parachute useless. "Fan!"(Damn in Swedish) Brigitte yelled as she started falling to the ground without something to slow her fall. Panicked, Brigitte thought for a moment and got an idea, she fought against the force of the wind as she unhooked her flail from her side and looked at a tree that was coming up, she aimed her flail at the tree and used her whip shot, hooking it around the tree as it slowed her down enough causing her to swing like she was swinging on a vine. Brigitte heard a crack as the tree snapped from her weight causing her to fall to the ground hard rolling slightly causing Brigitte to umph in pain from the impact.

Brigitte opened her eyes as she saw double for a couple of seconds but slowly her vision returned to normal as she forced her self to stand remembering there's a war going on and an injured hopefully not dead girl she has to find. This proven to be easier than she expected as she looked over and saw the broken up mech, Brigitte ran to the mech and started calling out "DVA?, DVA?" Brigitte started to look around panicked as her mind raced to the worst possible thought, but as she was starting to panic she spotted a girl laying on the ground, it was her it was DVA. Brigitte ran to her immediately noticing she was unconscious she was laying on her back with one arm on her body and on arm sprawled out. Brigitte knelled down beside her as she quickly took off her glove checking DVA's pulse. Brigitte sighed with relief "thank goodness she's still breathing" Brigitte started shaking her softly "DVA wake up, WAKE UP! we cant stay here!" Brigitte sighed and sat down next to DVA taking note of how peaceful and cute she looks sleeping, her peaceful face and her long hair sprawled out under her. Brigitte looked at Hana's chest as she put her head to her chest listening to her heartbeat, she quickly backed up looking slightly surprised, she actually smelled ….really good?. It reminded her of how Angela smelled but only better, but how can anyone smell better than Angela, shes basically a literal angel, but that wasn't important right now Brigitte thought "her heart sounds normal". Suddenly Brigitte heard radio static coming from the rubble of mech as she quickly stood up and scurried over and reached in the mech trying hard not to inhale the storm of smoke surrounding it. She grabbed what looked like a portable transmitter but with a touch screen on it and a bunny logo. Brigitte started talking into it. "Hello! Hello!, this is Brigitte Lindholm of Overwatch is anyone there?".

"Brigitte are you ok?, where's Hana?" Brigitte heard Dae-hyun's voice coming from a the radio device

"oh Dae-hyun thank goodness you're there, yes i'm ok but I dont know about DVA she's unconscious and wont wake up, she looks ok I checked her pulse and heart, and she's still breathing but I don't know"

Dae-hyun let out a sigh knowing they're ok, well as ok as they could be "OK she must be in a state of hebetude (a coma), alright listen to me I need you to take Hana and find someplace safe, we're still getting readings of omnics near your location, we'll send a search and rescue party when~" Dae-hyun was interrupted by a loud bang as Brigitte heard him and Yuna screaming as the coms went silent and nothing but radio static played through the device.

"Dae-hyun? Yuna!?", ANYBODY?!" Brigitte instantly started panicking as she heard an explosion just before the coms stopped.

"Alright we gotta move" Brigitte ran to the still comatose Hana as she picked her up princess style and to her surprise with no effort, Brigitte was relieved the girl was not only really soft but really light too but that might be due to the fact the Her herself is pretty muscular. Brigitte started running towards a random direction anything right now would be useful, all she knows is they're stranded and with a bunch of omnics around their location. Brigitte was running aimlessly with Hana hanging limp in her arms "c'mon I need to find something, anything". As Brigitte was running she looked and saw a broken down building with the words MEKA on it but the letters were old and rusty "Bingo!" Brigitte yelled as she ran to the building.

Brigitte went to the front door of the building to find it stuck "of course I wouldn't be that lucky" her luck got worse as she heard beeping behind her. Brigitte looked behind her slowly almost paralyzed in fear as she saw a bastion unit behind her. "Sorry DVA" Brigitte quickly dropped Hana on the ground as she activated her lion crest barrier shield and aimed at the door activating the boost of her armor as she bashed the door with her shield only to yield little result. She looked behind her again to she the bastion transform again into its configuration tank, she turned back around as again she bashed the door, and again and again, one last time she bashed to door as it broke open, she then quickly picked up the still unconscious Hana and she ran inside without thinking as she then heard a loud boom behind her. The bastion has shot at them, it missed and flew inside the building hitting the other side causing the whole building to shake making Brigitte fall to the cold hard concrete floor as ruble and debris began to fall everywhere, quickly Brigitte got to her feet and held up her barrier shield as she stood over Hana Shielding her from debris. Brigitte looked back at the door and was shock to see the doorway had completely collapsed with rubble and debris. "ugh looks like we're trapped in here for now". Suddenly Brigitte felt the weight of everything that just happened as she quickly fell to her knees at sat down beside Hana.

Brigitte looked at Hana still peacefully sleeping, she was still sleeping despite all that has happened. Brigitte sighed and moved the hair off of Hana's face as she could hear Hana breathing, she moaned softly with each of her sleeping breathes." I hope she wakes up soon, I cant afford to carry her anymore" Brigitte laid back as she took a second to catch her breathe, that moment didn't last long as Brigitte instantly stood up as she heard metallic footsteps. "Damn it in here too?!" The footsteps inched closer and closer. Brigitte looked around for somewhere to hide. "Hana please wake up" Brigitte shook Hana trying to wake her up but to no avail. The footsteps sounded like it was right on top of them, Brigitte had to act now. Louder and louder and louder the footsteps became as Brigitte became more panicked, she looked over to where the omnic almost hit her with its cannon blast, there was a bunch of rubble pilled up. Brigitte quickly picked up Hana again as she ran over to the pile and jumped over it landing on her back making it so Hana could fall on her softening her fall. The omnic made it to them and looked around as it used a searchlight from its eyes to look around for anything suspicious. Brigitte laid with Hana as she pleaded to herself hoping that the omnic wouldn't find them. The omnic soon walked away down a corridor leaving Hana and Brigitte without even knowing of their existence. Brigitte sighed as she slightly put her hand on top of Hana's back. "what have I gotten myself into" again Brigitte felt the weight of all that just happened as she laid her head back "I can just catch my breathe here….right?" Brigitte rested her eyes and accidentally drifted to sleep.

Hours...or minutes...or seconds later Brigitte opened her eyes, she saw that it was turning nighttime as the clear moonlight shinned through the broken windows on top of the building Brigitte blinked slowly as she started to wake up when suddenly she noticed something was on her stomach. She looked down seeing Hana sleeping peacefully on her stomach. "Hana still hasn't woken up, I hope this coma isn't permanent.

"what coma?". Brigitte got startled as she heard a females voice speak; She looked to see Hana wide awake looking up at her.

Brigitte didn't know if she was dreaming or not "H-Hana?, you're finally awake"

Hana looked confused and troubled as she looked into Brigitte's eyes "w-what happened"


	3. Chapter 3

**not gonna lie, i was so tired typing this. anyways enjoyyyyyyyyy**

* * *

Upon hearing the news Hana jumped to her feet "W-what" how long what I out for"

Brigitte looked up at the girl and also forced herself to stand up "I'm not sure maybe 2 hours or so"

"Alright lets get moving!, there's no time to waste" Hana started to walk out from behind the rubble when suddenly she felt Brigitte put her hand on her shoulder and jerk her back behind the rubble but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Wait you cant go out there just yet, we're lost and don't know where we are not to mention there are omnics surrounding us and they're even in this building with us; going out there now without a plan would be suicide, not to mentioned you were just in a small coma" Brigitte put a hand to her temple signifying that she was thinking.

"well we cant just stay here either, and I feel fine r-really" at the last word Hana slightly winced hoping Brigitte wouldn't notice.

"OK here is our current outlook. we're obviously trapped in here as you can probably see. We have no food and no water, I do have a weapon, A rocket flail and I have my barrier shield. we're practically surrounded by omnics by now and more are probably on the way to our location, hell I don't even know where we are I ran into this building to escape the omnics but I was hoping you'd know what this building was, after all it does have the words MEKA on the outside but this place looks old and abandoned" Brigitte sat on top of the ruble.

"I think this is an old MEKA base, it was built in two parts the other part is probably miles away, but this place was so insecure and unstable the Korean army decided to destroy the building and make the current base we have now" Hana started to think "Hey I got it! we're in a similar situation to one of my video games, lost in extreme peril 2… only now with killer robots, first thing we gotta do is find a safe way out of this building while we look for supplies, then we go back to rescue the city" again Hana stood up and came from behind the rubble as she started surveying her surroundings "these bastion units I wounder how much RAM they have to be catching on so fast, how many processors do they come with...do they even have processors?"

Brigitte looked puzzled "RAM? Processors? What do you mean?"

Hana looked shocked "you don't know what RAM is? Random Access Memory, you have to know what a processor is c'mon don't you own a PC?" Hana stared at the now even more confused Brigitte "um never mind lets just keep looking around"

"hey, over here, there's a corridor" Brigitte moved ruble out of the way to reveal a long corridor going under ground. "Do you think there are any useful supplies in here"

Hana walked next to Brigitte and looked down the long corridor "well ive heard that not everything was salvaged so a lot of stuff was left behind, let's hope for our sake its food and weapons" Hana started to walk forward and suddenly stopped "wait speaking of weapons where's my pistol" Hana started looking around and sighed "you didn't happen to see my pistol when you picked me up, I usually leave it in my mech"

Brigitte shook her head disappointingly "i'm sorry I only had time to get you and run to safety" Hana didn't respond but Brigitte didn't wait for a response before walking down the corridor, after they got down a few feet it started to get pitch black. Brigitte jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Hana holding onto her as she struggled to see in the darkness. "Dont worry I got this" Brigitte unhooked her flail from her side as she pressed a button on it causing the flail to glow a soothing orange color. The two continued walking as Hana continued to hold onto Brigitte's shoulder, Brigitte was puzzled but other wise didn't mind. Soon Brigitte and Hana reached a long series or rooms and hallways as they were now underground.

Brigitte checked her surroundings not letting her guard down for even a second "ok lets split up and cover more grou~".

"NO!" Brigitte was interrupted by Hana's sudden loud out burst "I-I mean, i-isnt it safer to, you know stick together"

Brigitte was surprised but shook it off "y-yea ok, then lets check rooms that aren't blocked off with debris, hopefully we can find food or weapons" Brigitte walked to the first room on her left, of course it was locked, she smirked as she simply lifted her leg and kicked the door in. Brigitte and Hana jumped slightly as she saw a squid like omnic laying on the ground, Brigitte put her shield up as she readied her flail but quickly noticed that the omnic wasn't moving "did you guys store omnics down here or something"

Hana shook her head "not to my knowledge, it's kinda spooky tho, maybe we should leave"

Brigitte nodded as she closed the rooms crooked and rusty door. Brigitte and Hana continued to walk down the many halls and corridors seeing many omnic parts. A tentacle here, a tentacle there, a head up here. It was visibly starting to spook Hana. "y-y'know this is like one of my video games where`"

Hana was interrupted when Brigitte grabbed her by the collar "A game?! is this a game to you!, death and destruction everywhere, thousands of lives are about to be lost and all you can think about is a stupid game!" Hana stopped speaking and looked at Brigitte with a blank expression; she then noticed that Hana's lip was quivering as she tried to hold it in. Brigitte let her go instantly backing off "Hana I-im"

Hana walked past Brigitte and pointed ahead sounding less enthusiastic and more monotone "there, there's two double doors ahead of us, maybe there's something useful inside there" Hana continued to walk to the double doors as Brigitte watched her and thought to herself _god I was way too hard on her._

Hana opened the double doors as she smiled alittle "Its the cantine!, there's bound to be some food left or something in here. Cmon help me search" Brigitte walked in the room also as she closed the door behind them she saw a light switch on the side as just to humor herself she flipped it, but to her surprise the lights actually came on. Brigitte smiled as she watched Hana searched empty fridges and cabinets, she went to the other side of the huge room as she also searched cabinets just finding old cobwebs and a bunch of nothing. After a couple of minutes of searching Hana grunted angrily as she collapsed to the floor on one knee before holding her stomach as it made a loud growling sound"

Brigitte notice and quickly ran to her and held her arm softly "I told you, you should've rested more"

Hana held her stomach tighter "i-its ok i'm just hungry, I haven't eaten in three days, I was busy working on things"

"THREE DAYS?" Brigitte looked shock as she helped Hana to her feet "What could you possibly be working on"

Hana stood up and sat down in a folding chair that was in the room "my mech, I had to build a new one before the enemy attacked us again. Look what good that brought me, It's already destroyed, I just built that. Geez I can hear Dae-hyun's complaining already"

Brigitte looked at Hana surprised _whoa wait did she really build that thing herself, _Brigitte thought to herself as her face turned from one of surprise to one of guilt. "H-hey Hana, about earlier I~". Brigitte was interrupted by a loud band on the wall as her and Hana looked towards the direction of the sound. The bang happened again, and again, and again, and then silence. Brigitte and Hana looked at the wall as both of them didn't dare to speak. After awhile Brigitte spoke up "wha~", before Brigitte could even get out her first word a big omnic busted through the wall. Brigitte had little time to react as she grabbed Hana and kicked over a long table as she and her jumped behind it. Brigitte looked over the table as she gasped seeing a centaur looking omnic with four eyes.

Hana started to panic a little as she looked at the giant omnic "W-what is that!?"

Brigitte stood up straight before she activated her shield "an OR14-a" Brigitte was visibly nervous as she looked the omnic dead in its heartless eyes "this thing even gave Reinhardt trouble". Brigitte walked from behind the table as she stood in front of the omnic while it aimed it's fusion driver at her.

"Brigitte what are you doing" Hana also stood before she looked nervously at Brigitte".

"Hana stay back, the only way we're getting out alive is if we kill this thing; it's ok ill protect you I, Brigitte Lindholm will be. Your. SHIELD!". Brigitte ran at the OR14 as the big omnic aimed it's fusion driver at her and starting firing its nuclear powered plasma cannon at her. Brigitte put up her shield blocking all the plasma as she twirled to the side using her flail on the omnic hitting it right in the side of it's metallic head. Lucky for her the flail she uses has a really long range on it letting her hit enemies from a distance. Brigitte started repeatedly swinging her flail at her target hitting the omnic all over it's body. The omnic looked at her completely unfazed from her flails hits as suddenly when Brigitte swung again it grabbed the chain of her flail and pulled Brigitte towards her. Brigitte shrieked as she was pulled off her feet towards the omnic as the omnic thrusted it's fist to her stomach with such force she felt it thoroughly through her armor causing her to gasp and cough while spitting up as the omnic threw her to the side, she landed on the floor laying on her hands and knees as she started coughing up. The omnic took it's attention off of Brigitte looking directly at Hana and started walking towards her.

"B-Brigitte g-get up" The omnic kept on walking towards Hana as she slowly backed up but didn't get far as she reached a wall as the OR14 aimed it's fusion driver at her "B-Brigitte please! get up please!….. BRIGITTE!"

Brigitte quickly jumped up regaining her thoughts as she used her whip shot to wrap her flail around the omnic as she tugged it "Get away from her!" Brigitte tugged the omnic as she ran towards it. The omnic took it's attention off of Hana and started to shoot at Brigitte. Brigitte put up her shield as she blocked the shots but the force of it knocked her back slightly. Soon Brigitte's shield started to crack as it soon burst knocking Brigitte back but the omnic kept shooting, quickly Brigitte jumped to the side dodging the burning plasma. Brigitte growled to her self as she ran towards the omnic. Brigitte again started wailing her flail into the omnics head when suddenly the omnic's eyes turned red. Brigitte looked causing her to stopped swinging her flail and watched in horror as the omnics other arm turned into a fusion sword. The omnic charged at Brigitte as she took out her shield again but seeing since it didn't have enough time to recharge it had very visible cracks in it as the sword collided with her shield causing it to again break as it knocked Brigitte back. Brigitte got dizzy as she looked up to see the omnic jump and swing it 's sword down onto her. Brigitte quickly gabbed her Flail and blocked the blade from colliding with her head, one of her hands held onto the handle and one held onto the tip of the flail as she blocked. Brigitte was on her knees as the omnic towered over her trying hard to break her flail as it put all its weight onto Brigitte. Brigitte tried desperately to repel the centaurs blade back but couldn't. Her muscles started to ache as it became harder to fight against the force of the centaur. At this point Brigitte didn't know what would break first, her flail or her legs from the force of it pushing on her. She would soon get her answer as the centaur pushed down on her harder as she felt her legs ache immensely feeling they would soon break under the pressure. She felt the omnic press down even harder causing Brigitte to scream loudly in pain as suddenly after a second the omnics force weakened immensely. Brigitte looked up to see Hana. Hana had thrusted a long pole through the omnics head. It seemed to do damage but not nearly enough to defeat it grabbed Hana by her throat and aimed its blade at her about to slash her in half. Hana struggled and coughed as it choked her causing her to squirm in its grasp. The omnic raised it's blade and brought it down upon Hana, before it could Brigitte quickly leaped into action using her booster on her armor to bash the omnic with her elbow causing the omnic to miss but still hit her. Hana let out a loud scream as the omnic cut her back slightly but still enough to wound her. The omnic threw her into one of the table, breaking the wooden object.

"HANA" Brigitte growled angrily as she jumped on the back of the centaur. "you son of a bitch!" Brigitte stretched her mace out a little and wrapped it's chain around it's neck as she jumped off the omnic's back and used her booster to dash in the opposite direction knocking the omnic over. Brigitte jumped on the omnic as she started beating it mercilessly in the face and after awhile she finally thrusted the handle into its head over and over as about after a minute she stopped and panted seeing as the omnics eyes were no longer shining. Brigitte instantly ran towards Hana who was laying in a pile of broken wood.

"Hana are you ok? Hana talk to me" Brigitte slid on her knees to Hana as she grabbed one of her hands and held it to her breast plate.

Hana opened her eyes slowly and squeezed Brigitte's hand for comfort "d-did we win?"

"yes, we won, thanks to you, again you saved my life, now im gonna save yours" Brigitte rolled Hana on her stomach, she instantly noticed her suit was ripped and where it was ripped there was a burn mark and cut, a really bad one. Brigitte opened a compartment in her armor bringing out a bottle with a clear liquid inside as she also brought out some ointment. Brigitte splashed the liquid on the burn instantly causing Hana to scream in pain as Brigitte held her hand tighter and spoke to her softly "sorry sorry this will help" Brigitte then put the ointment on the burn as she soon fully covered it with the white substance. Brigitte sighed in relief. "ok this will help the burn" Brigitte tried to stand up but collapsed as her butt met the cold hard floor.

"Brigitte!" Hana sat up taking off her and Brigitte's gloves as Hana held Brigitte's hand and bent down next to her. "are you ok"

Brigitte smiled and gave Hana a reassuring look "im ok im just exhausted"

Brigitte stood up while Hana helped her "we cant stay here, if another omnic comes we're as good as dead, but we cant just leave while you're like this Hana"

Hana started walking towards the hole the omnic made "im ok we need to go" Brigitte looked worried but didn't argue, she agreed in their current condition they're sitting ducks.

As they explored the long hallways and rooms Hana eventually held Brigitte's hand for comfort causing Brigitte to blush feeling Hana's soft hand hold hers. Brigitte didn't mind tho to be honest she needed the comfort too but didn't want to admit it. As time passed Brigitte fond a room labeled uilyo (medical in Korean). Brigitte and Hana looked at each other and walked in the room as Brigitte put her flail back on her side. "There must still be medical supplies In here" Hana stated as she searched. Her luck soon rose up as she found a bunch of medical supplies and a first aid kit along with a medical backpack. Hana sighed as she looked at the old medical beds, they were huge and old but looked good enough "alright mission complete, well at least we found little supplies now next mission objective is to rest" Brigitte didn't argue with her as she sat beside her looking visibly exhausted. Hana wasn't surprised, she just basically had a sword fight with a machine.

"Brigitte why don't you take off your armor...or are you naked under there" Hana patted the bed signaling Brigitte to sit beside her.

"No definitely not naked but I just don't feel comfortable taking it off, It doesn't just look good it has a bunch of uses" Brigitte sat beside Hana but as soon as she did her muscles gave out slightly as she fell back, now laying on the bed.

"ok miss stubborn cmon let's get this armor off you" Hana looked at Brigitte. Brigitte eventually gave up and nodded at her signaling it's ok. "ok first how do you take it off"

"Brigitte pointed to her stomach area "the top and bottom pieces are connected by a strap you need to loosen this, then right below that there's a button you need to press and the pieces will literally start disconnecting"

Hana slowly followed Brigitte's instruction as she slowly started taking piece's off of her armor placing them to the side as eventually she was just in her normal clothes, her black belly shirt with the words – I love exercise because I love food- and her red overalls with one strap hanging down to reveal her tummy and her abs. "o-oh um...i-i'm guessing you love to work out a lot" Hana was staring at Brigitte's biceps and abs.

"o-oh yea" Brigitte was blushing hard, she realized this and hoped Hana didn't notice. Why was she blushing, people complimented her abs before it's normal right? Why does this girl have such a weird effect on her. Brigitte didn't really have time for these feelings she was always to busy doing work or helping people or fixing up Reinhardt to focus on other relationships other than her family. "I have to be in order to be Reinhardt's squire. There's no shortcuts just hard work"

Hana smiled at Brigitte admiring her dedication and resolve. "alright so one of us has to rest while the other watches who's gonna sleep first"

"you sleep first ill be watch" Brigitte looked at Hana giving her a reassuring smile.

"alright thanks" Hana scooted up next to her on the bed and to Brigitte's surprise Hana laid her head on her stomach causing Brigitte to blush profusely but she didn't mind. "you're really soft y'know" Hana stated as she slowly closed her eyes holding Brigitte's thigh softly"

Brigitte kept laying down so as not to disturb Hana or make her any less comfortable, she put a hand on Hana's back as she wondered what time it was outside, how was Busan dealing with the omnics, was Reinhardt ok. All these thoughts were going on in her head. She didn't even tell Hana what happened to her friends before the coms went dead, she'll have to tell her at some point. Brigitte's thoughts were racing as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping Hana, but before long she found herself smiling and closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

With a gasp and a jerk Brigitte sat up fast. She was on watch duty and fell asleep, How long had she been asleep for is Hana still asleep?. Brigitte looked down not seeing Hana there anymore, in fact she didn't see Hana anywhere. Brigitte looked around as she still didn't see Hana around the room "Hana?, where are you?" Brigitte then jumped a little seeing the door creak open as she desperately looked around for her flail and sadly it was on the other side of the room, she cursed at herself for leaving it so far from her. She looked back up to see who was opening the door, she became very relived to see it was Hana. "Hana where did you"

Hana walked in the room, closing the door behind her as she slowly walked to the bed Brigitte was resting on "when I woke up I saw you had fallen asleep also so I decided to take watch, you need the rest more than me, while you were out I also checked some of the other room for food or supplies"

Brigitte softly got off the bed, she must've not been sleeping that long, her muscles still ached and she was even hungrier now than before " I'm sorry for falling asleep, you could've woke me up I would've done the watch, or atleast gone with you to search, it's dangerous to go on your own"

Hana smiled softly "it's ok I didn't want to bother you, but im sad to say I only found this map, but lucky for us this map shows us the way to next building

Brigitte walked and bent down as she slowly started putting parts of her armor back on "ok Hana we gotta keep moving, where to next"

Hana looked at Brigitte watching her put her armor on so effortlessly "well our rest mission is complete our new objective is to find a way out of here and find the other building"

Brigitte finished putting the last piece of her armor on as she finished tightening the strap and walked over to her flail and shield "ok let's hurry. I hope there are some supplies in that other building cause in our current condition if we don't find anything we wont make it back to Busan alive" Brigitte picked up her flail and shield as Hana jumped off the bed following Brigitte. Brigitte opened the door and pressed a button on her flail as again it glowed a soothing orange as they both started walking down the hallway. They both walked in silence looking on both sides of them for rooms to check but fascinatingly the rooms have stopped, there was a small closet looking room to the left of them but of course it wouldn't be of use, or so they thought. Brigitte put her hand in front of Hana signaling her to stop. They both stopped as they heard metallic footsteps coming from in front of them

"Crap Hana we need to hide!" Brigitte looked around and saw the small closet, the door was broken in half but it still might be good cover, after all it's the only place they had to hide.

"Brigitte grabbed Hana's hands as she pulled her in the closet, it was too big for them to fit, at least in a comfortable position. Brigitte laid down as Hana laid ontop of her. Brigitte looked in her eyes blushing as Hana didn't seem to notice. She looked at Brigitte and whispered "you have beautiful eyes". Brigitte now started blushing harder as she didn't respond. The robotic sounds got closer as it stopped right outside the door. Hana poked her head up and gasped as she saw two purple humanoid like omnics with one long optic eye. They soon started talking to each other in a deep robotic voice "Mission objective, locate and capture Hana Song"

Hana gasped as Brigitte saw the worry in her eyes "W-what? What do they want with me?"

Brigitte was looking through a small hole In the door as she saw the two robots walk away slowly.

Hana stood up and crawled out the closet as Brigitte slowly followed, Brigitte looked at Hana seeing how worried she looked "W-why do they want me, what's going on I-I"

Brigitte ran to Hana and wrapped her arms around her "don't worry I wont let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise"

Hana softly pushed Brigitte off her "stop, that makes me feel worse. I'm useless ive been nothing but useless, all im doing is slowing us down. Only thing ive done is run and hide while you fight and protect me"

Brigitte put a hand on her shoulder "you have not been slowing us down at all, Hana I would be dead if it wasnt for you multiple times, you even saved me against the OR14 you are anything but useless" Hana smiled at Brigitte starting to look a little bit better "cmon we can't stay here" They both started to walk down the hallway again as Brigitte felt something touch her hand, again it was Hana holding her hand.

It was about an hour or so when Hana and Brigitte stumbled upon a hatch in the ceiling. Brigitte let go of Hana's hand as Brigtte heard a low whine coming from Hana making Brigitte feel a little guilty knowing Hana didn't want to let go. Brigitte opened the Hatch revealing a ladder that lead up to another hatch, Brigitte smiled very visibly as the other hatch has sunlight beaming from it "Hana I found the way out!" Hana and Brigitte rushed up the ladder as Brigitte opened it. Brigitte nearly fell down the ladder as the sunlight blinded her and she covered her eyes in pain, after about a minute her vision returned as her and Hana climbed out the Hatch and stood up still in the woods.

"ok Brigitte the next building is this way we need to~" Hana suddenly fell forward as Brigitte caught her

"Hana are you ok?" Brigitte helped Hana stand as she saw her holding her stomach

"im ok I just feel hungry" Hana smiled weakly as she stood up

Brigitte held Hana by her arm. Brigitte looked at her thinking to herself In a couple of hours it'll be four days since she ate not to mention she hasn't drank anything.

Hana started walking towards the forest and looked at Brigitte "cmon we have to go, im fine I swear"

Brigitte started to follow Hana as she looked at the map that she found. "Hana this walk will take over 20 hours, can you make it that long"

Hana sighed while still walking "ill sure as hell try"

Brigitte sighed, but admired Hana's determination as they started their walk. Brigitte took the lead walking occasionally looking back at Hana noticing her fatigue as they occasionally stopped to take breaks and allow Hana to catch her breathe.

About 3 hours in their trip they stopped by a small flowing stream. Brigitte ran to it admiring how gorgeous it was. Her eyes might as well been filled with stars from how much she admired it.

Hana smiled seeing Brigitte loom over the stream "What have you never seen a flowing stream before"

Brigitte looked back at her and smiled "I have but it never gets any less amazing". As Brigitte looked at Hana she saw how bad of shape she was in, her whisker make up was wearing off, her suit was torn in multiple places and her hair was very disheveled. "Hey Hana, maybe we should wash up alittle, I imagine I don't smell very nice"

Hana smiled and looked at the flowing water "I dont imagine smelling like flowing river water is much good either, but you're right we should wash" Hana looked at Brigitte and smiled at her "alright, let's take turns washing ourselves"

Brigitte smiled and sat on a nearby log "you go first ill clean after, and also keep watch"

Hana smiled and took her collar off as she unzipped her suit softly starting to pull it off. Brigitte gasped as she quickly turned the other way very visibly blushing.

"s-sorry I didnt mean to stare Hana" Brigitte softly took her flail off her side as she looked very embarrassed.

"It's ok, I really didnt think much of it, tho I would probably be very embarrassed" Hana dropped her suit down enough so her upper body was uncovered but her thighs and down weren't " no one but me has seen me without clothes on"

Brigitte chuckled as she looked at the trees infront of her " im sure you're used to it all the time, a bunch of fans wanting to see the superstar's breast"

"heheh hey cmon. To be honest a lot of people tell me to take my clothes off when I stream but I just ignore it. Only ive seen me naked, well Dae-hyun seen me in my panties but thats about it" Hana took off her suit fully as she splashed water on her body.

"Brigitte slightly jumped as she heard Dae-hyun's name remembering she never told Hana "wait so are you guys like a thing..or"

Hana giggled as she softly stepped out of the stream "Heavens no, he's my childhood friend, and…" Hana paused for a moment before speaking again "tho he is very special to me, we've saved each other's butts more times than I can count and no matter how stubborn I am, he's always there for me" Hana was now slowly putting her suit back on "besides I doubt he's into a girl like me" Hana was now zipping up her suit as she put her collar back on and grabbed her bunny style headphones putting them around her neck. "done"

Brigitte turned around and smiled seeing a slightly cleaner Hana "My turn" Brigitte started to disassemble her armor as again she was only in her overalls. Hana walked to the log and sat on it turning the other direction. Brigitte slowly took off her tank top as she also splashed some water on herself. "Förresten ser du väldigt vacker ut" (by the way you look very beautiful in swedish).

Hana let out a soft giggle and smiled to herself "you too"\

Not expecting Hana to understand her Brigitte blushed "wait you can understand swedish"\

"well yea, before I was in the military i was a professional gamer, winning tournaments and entering competitions, I was literally number one. Some people in my squad went against me, it was tough but I still would never lose to them, but in time I would go to different countries and i kinda had to learn their language" Hana obviosuly took pride in her statements.

"wow that's impressive" Brigitte was now washing her lower body as she turned around to look at Hana. She noticed that the cut that Hana recived from the OR14 sword had now completely vanished "I seen your burn is completely gone now"

Hana was shocked and started trying to feel her back " youre right! I didnt even notice, but how?"

Brigitte started putting on her clothes again and she walked out of the stream "an old family friend specializes in nano tech and biotic healing so I had just the thing for that burn". Brigitte was now putting back on her armor, tightening the straps and piecing it back together. "by the way im done". Hana turned around and gasped seeing that Brigitte actually took off her metallic hair bow as her hair fell straight down.

"w-wow" Hana looked shocked looking at Brigitte, she looked totally different.

Brigitte looked back puzzled not knowing why she was acting like this.

"your hair is beautiful, why dont you let it down more often" Hana walked to Brigitte looking at her hair.

Brigitte blushed softly "well to be honest it just gets in the way, get's all dirty bla bla bla, but don't talk to me about gorgeous hair, your's is literally flawless". Brigitte started putting back on her Hair bow putting her hair back up and grabbed her flail and shield.

Hana smiled and bent over grabbing the medical bag. "alright lets get going"

Hana and Brigitte started walking through the forest again, again Brigitte having to stop so Hana can catch up. Brigitte was used to this type of stuff, long walking under poor condition,traversing through an unknown forest, being pressed for time, but it appears that Hana wasn't. Brigitte noticed it was harder and harder for Hana to catch her breathe and her fatigue was getting worse, she had to find food soon or they wouldn't make it to Busan. As another couple hours passed again Brigitte stopped for Hana as she looked back to she her holding her knees and panting.

Brigitte looked away from Hana as she looked in the distance seeing a big pink abunadance of….somthing. "What in the world is that"

"my mech!" Hana suddenly ran past Brigitte looknig faster than she had in hours.

Hana bent down next to the mech seeing the amalgamation of scrap and wires petruding from the crashed machine. "there's no fixing this" Hana sighed as she looked through her display, it was basically falling off. Hana grabbed the green display as she broke the rest of it off and crawled inside the mech looking around. She saw something above the harness that holds her up " Hey, i found it!"

Hana pulled something from her mech, it was a pink pistol with a little bunny charm hanging on it.

Brgitte smiled as she walked towards Hana and spotted something else on the ground and picked it up "hey whats this"

Hana stood up and looked at what Brigitte saw and smiled, it was a small pink watch . "that's what i use to call my mech". Hana picked up the small watch and wrapped it around her wrist " hmm the display is broken but i can still call my mech…..well if it was still functioning". Hana looked around alittle more, obviously looknig for something specific. "hmm where's my radio"

Brigitte reached into a compartment in her armor and brought out DVA's radio, "I have it, i found it when i found you"

Hana smiled and put her pistol on her side."odd Dae-hyun should've atleast sent help by now". Brigitte stayed silent still not knowing what to say. "taaa-daaa!" Hana brought out from her mech a bag of and a can nano cola. "food, well sort of" Hana walked to Brigitte handing her the bag. "here eat up"

Brigite shook her head "no you need to eat. Now. You havent ate in four days apparently, ill be fine until we find something else"

Hana sighed and put the bag of chips in the medical bag "we share it". Brigitte nodded as they walked away from Hana's mech leaving it behind.

Hours passed as the two girls continued their journey, the sun slowly started to go down more and decided to slow down alittle for Hana's sake but it didn't help much she was still lagging behind and low on energy. Hana opened the bag of chips as the two started eating it and Hana cracked open the can of nano cola as it let out it's signature jingle, it was Hana's voice saying "nano cola, enjoy!" Brigitte looked at Hana with a puzzled look. Hana chuckled alittle embarrassed"h-heheh sponsorship deal….yknow the whole big gamer thing", Brigitte smiled and rolled her eyes as they kept walking. About an hour or so later the whole plains were dreneched in a orange hue signaling the sun was setting. Brigitte stopped and looked at Hana who was about three seconds behind her.

Brigitte looked at the beautiful sunset and looked back at Hana "ok we should rest here, im not too keen about sleeping out in the open but i haven't seen an omnic for miles so we should be ok"

Hana was panting trying to catch her breathe as she sat down next to a tree leaning on it" y-yea" She dropped the bag next to her and laid her head back"

Brigitte sat next to her, she was staying quiet about it but her muscles were aching badly. "alright same situation as last time, one of us needs to keep watch and the other will rest shortly"

Hana looked at Brigitte seeing her trying to hold in her panting "hey you sleep first this time alright" Brigitte tried to protest but before she could say anything Hana spoke again "ill be fine i promise, please its ok"

Brigitte nodded as she laid her head against the tree. About ten minutes passed and Brigitte was struggling to sleep, too many thoguhts raced in her mind. She sighed and sat straight up "its pointless I cant~" Brigitte was interupted by a hand gonig on her head and pulling her down to the side. It was Hana she put Brigitte's head on her thigh. She blushed noticing that her thighs were really soft and squishy she also couldnt help but take note that her good smell wasnt as strong as it was before but it was still amazing she smelled amazing like strawberries and cherries, with a hint of lake water from when they washed.

"there now you can sleep" Hana looked down at Brigitte smiling.

Brigitte smiled back now getting really comfortable and feeling, for some odd reason really happy. "I cant sleep without a story" Brigitte smirked and rolled on her back looking up at Hana. "so tell me how Dae-hyun saw you in your panties"

Hana laughed to herself "it wasnt a big deal, The squid like omnics, I fought them before,and the way I beat them was blowing up my mech,but in doing so the explosion hit me knocking me into the ocean. Luckily for me Dae-hyun saved me, him and a rescue team brought me to a hospital, it turns out I broke my arm and leg aswell as had alot of other little injuries, but I still wanted to work I couldnt let that keep me down I needed to rebuild the mech but Dae-hyun and me did it together so yknow with a cast on i cant really put on shorts so i just stayed in my panties and wore my work jacket and a tanktop, was nothing serious, becides Dae-hyun didn't care he's not a pervert"

Brigitte was now very much relaxed as she closed her eyes and started dozing off. " youre a hard worker, I can admire that" with that last word Brigitte fell asleep. Hana smiled seeing Brigitte's peaceful face as she softly stroked her head.

After about fifty minutes Brigitte woke up to Hana rubbing her cheek softly. "oh youre finally awake I was starting to get worried you wouldnt wake up"

Brigitte looked up to see the moon light gleaming down on them and looked back at Hana "how long was I~"

Hana smiled empathically "about an hour I think , I was gonna wake you up in like thirty minutes but you wouldnt wake up".

Brigitte smiled as she sat up looking at Hana. But felt a weird chill down her spine.

Hana looked at Brigitte and giggled "you really are a tight sleeper you know" Brigitte gasped seeing a red dot appear on Hana's stomach as Hana stopped smiling and looked at Brigitte "huh? what's wrong"

"Get down!" Brigitte tackled Hana to the ground and slightly rolled to the side as suddenly they heard a loud crack as a bullet whipped right by them. Brigitte stood up panting and activated her shield. Looking in the direction of the unknown assailant.

Hana was panting and still on the ground as she looked where Brigitte was staring seeing a silver omnic wearing an all read cloak and holding a long sniper rifle aimed right at them. "w-what is that thing"

Brigitte gulped slightly, still looking at the omnic aiming right at them from afar. "a talon sniper"


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what?! Talon?" Hana kept staring at the lady like omnic aiming it's sights at them "why is Talon in Busan"

Brigitte Didn't answer still looking at the sniper "crap my weapon wont reach her"

Hana stood behind Brigitte and held up her pistol "but mine does" Hana aimed at the sniper and shot her pistol, but as soon as Hana pressed the trigger her weapon broke apart right in her hands "w-what"

Again the sound of a loud crack was heard as the sniper shot again, the shot colliding with Brigitte's shield.

Hana hid behind Brigitte "my pistol must've gotten damaged in the crash...damnit!"

The sniper shot again as the shot again collided with Brigitte's shield this time pushing her back alittle and cracking her shield "Hana we have to go, now!" Brigitte kept her shield up protecting Hana as she picked up the supplies and pointed in the direction of the other building. Brigitte dropped her shield as they started to run together. The sniper kept shooting at them following their every movement. Occasionally Brigitte held up her shield to shield herself and Hana. Brigitte looked around for cover but it was nothing but trees and rocks in every direction.

Hana in a panicked voice starting speaking "Brigitte what do we do"

Brigitte kept running letting Hana lead infront of her "just keep running i-ill think of something"

Eventually the sniper stopped shooting and it fell quiet, Hana and Brigitte stopped running as they ended up on a tall hill. Brigitte and Hana bent down holding their knees panting hard and desperately trying to catch their breathe. Brigitte walked to the edge of the hill and looked down, it was a really straight way down almost like a cliff and at the bottom of the hill were more trees.

Brigitte started to speak while still panting "I-I think w-we're good we just need to find a way down" Brigitte continued to look down the long hill. Hana looked up at Brigitte and saw a red laser pointed at her back. Without thinking Hana ran towards Brigitte shoving her out the way. They heard the crack of a gunshot in the echo in the air. Brigitte lost her footing and ended up falling backwards and off the hill, Brigitte heard Hana shriek as the gunshot echoed, causing her to also lose her footing and fall down the hill also. The two let out screams as they fell down the large incline.

It seemed like hours as the two fell and tumbled down the hill, screaming as it seemed like the end would never come. Eventually they both landed. Hana opened her eyes, she was in extreme pain as she tried to stand but eventually fell back on the ground, she looked up and saw Brigitte hanging limp from a low hanging tree branch. "B-Brigitte" Hana struggled to speak, but eventually got an answer.

"I-Im ok I Just~" Brigitte coughed as she softly picked her head up and heard a snap,and felt the hard ground due to the tree branch breaking. After about a minute Brigitte stood up and slowly walked to Hana, Her steps very slow, Her vision slightly blurry, her balance off and, her breathes heavy and uncoordinated. Brigitte kneeled down next to Hana who was still laying on the ground her breathing just as bad if not worse than Brigitte.

Brigitte's eyes widen as she put a hand to her mouth letting out a loud gasp to what she saw. The right arm of Hana's suit was completely drenched in red liquid as well as the area around where that arm was laying as well as blood dripping from her mouth. Brigitte quickly located a hole in Hana's suit where her right arm was and ripped it open seeing a tiny hole in her arm that was still bleeding heavily, it was obvious she was shot, but when, where, and how? It must've been when Hana pushed her out the way. Brigitte Ripped the cloth that was connected to the underarm or her armor and quickly wrapped it around her arm to form a makeshift temporary tourniquet. Hana slowly sat up and wiped the blood from her mouth, she looked up to see Brigitte's stare"

"you got hurt saving me, again...Hana I~" Brigitte was interrupted when Hana put a finger to Brigitte's lips.

"im ok, we have to keep moving, all we need is for that sniper to catch up with us while we're like this" Hana propped herself up, Brigitte helping her up to her feet. "well we made it down the hill, albeit in the worse way possible" Hana stated soon before wincing as she felt the night air on her wound. Brigitte walked to the tree where she was hanging, grabbing her flail and shield from the ground. Hana leaned on Brigitte while they helped each other walk. About 20 minutes have passed from the two walking non stop as Hana fell to the ground panting, Brigitte looked at her with concern.

"I-I'm so tired" Hana sat on the ground panting heavily

Brigitte sat down next to Hana and rubbed her back "let's rest, but please not too long"

Hana leaned on a tree again and sighed, Brigitte sat next to Her and panted alittle. Brigitte grabbed the medical bag from Hana looking for something to help with her wound. She didn't find much just things for minor injuries, she found a roll of gauze and cast cloth along with some alcohol towels. Brigitte took off the cloth around Hana's arm noting the bleeding slowed down immensely but was still bleeding enough to be a problem, she opened a pack of the towels rubbing it on the wound causing Hana to pant harder and whine in pain slightly from the sting and burn, Brigitte ripped off another piece of cloth from the rear end part of her armor and grabbed medical water from the bag pouring it on the cloth. Brigitte started wiping off Hana's bloodstained arm not able to get all the blood off. Brigitte grabbed the gauze and cast roll, she then wrapped the gauze around the wound tying it off. After that she finished it off by wrapping the cast cloth around the wound and tying it on her arm. She then sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Hana looked at the work Brigitte did on her arm "wow Brigitte this is actually really good, thank you, how did you learn about this stuff"

Brigitte layed back on the ground using her hard armored arm as a pillow "when you're a squire to a man who loves nothing more than to rush into battle without a plan, then you learn first aid pretty quickly" Brigitte and Hana both chuckled from the statement. Hana looked at Brigitte and moved closer to her, moving her arm from under her head and again laying Brigitte's head on her thigh.

Hana looked up towards the fully visible stars in the night sky "traveling with Reinhardt must be so cool, you get to go see amazing places, meet amazing people, do amazing things. I don't get to travel very much"

Brigitte with her eyes closed and getting very close to sleep responded softly "one day me and Reinhardt are gonna take you out somewhere nice"

Hana smiled at Brigitte and responded almost in a whisper " Id like that" At this point Brigitte didn't respond and was fast asleep

* * *

"HERE I COME REINHARDT" Brigitte charged towards Reinhardt wearing a very early version of her armor, only the upper half and leg attachments were there, under it was her red overalls. She was holding a bat like object representing her flail as Reinhardt was holding a make shift training shield. Brigitte swung the bat at Reinhardt and despite his bulky build and old physique he blocked it quickly. Brigitte took this chance to swing in the opposite directing and again her swing being blocked by Reinhardt, she decided to do something he might not expect, she brought the bat up and swung directly at Reinhardt's head but instead of hitting his face she hit the palm of his hand as he gripped the bat picking it up and Brigitte with it tossing her back on the soft matts below them as she landed with a umph.

"your swings are very predictable Brigitte" Reinhardt walked over to Brigitte and put his hand down to her to help her up"

Brigitte grabbed Reinhardt's hand getting pulled to her feet "Reinhardt, your swings are predictable as well"

Reinhardt smiled a little smugly " but my swings have a bunch of power to it, an enemy cant stop my hammer"

Brigitte rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bat back up as her and Reinhardt went back into a battle stance. Brigitte once again charged at Reinhardt swinging her bat and again it was blocked by Reinhardt again, this time she swept his legs with the bat but he blocked it with his shield. He brought the shield back up again knocking Brigitte flat on her butt, but this didn't stop her she stood back up and got back into a battle stance "again, im not quitting until I best you".

"haha! Bring it on!" Reinhardt stood there as Brigitte charged him again, and again not getting a different result

A couple of hours passed with Brigitte's failed attempts, Brigitte panted, she was fatigued and sweaty and laying on her hands and knees, she slowly stood back up grabbing the bat and look at Reinhardt.

"I'm not gonna lose, I swear I will pass this test!" Brigitte put herself in another attacking pose, looking at Reinhardt who was now sitting on a bench looking at her.

"but Brigitte" Reinhardt stood up and slowly walked towards her "You already passed"

"wait I dont follow" Brigitte stared at Reinhardt with one brow up

"I was testing your resolve, you spent the last 5 hours trying to best me and havent gave up yet" Reinhardt bent down to Brigitte's level and put his hands on her shoulders "Brigitte I need you to promise me, no matter what, you'll never give up dont let anything crush your spirit"

"I-I promise Reinhardt" Brigitte smiled her best smile despite being exhausted, but her smile faded as her stomach let out a loud grumble.

Reinhardt chuckled and stood up "Ok ok, get yourself cleaned up and we'll go out for some grub"

Brigitte smiled and nodded back to Reinhardt "right!"

* * *

"Brigitte, Brigitte!" About 20 minutes later Brigitte was shaken awake by Hana

With a groan Brigitte softly sat up "m-my turn for watch already"

Hana was looking behind her and looked at Brigitte "no I heard something, sounded like another omnic"

Brigitte and Hana stood up, Brigitte looked over to a near by tall bush "over there!". The two girls ran towards the bush going behind it for cover when they realized the noises Hana heard was closer than they thought. The metallic footsteps were now right on top of them, Brigitte peaked up seeing the same purple like omnic walking, only there were two of them. "These guys must be NullSector...but why..." The two omnics stopped as they looked at each other talking to each other in a deep sinister robotic tone.

The one who appeared to be the one leading looked at the other one "Hana song's last known location was in this area, we need to tell all troops to converge on our position" The other omnic nodded, and let out what seemed to be some radio static, Brigitte assumed it was him calling his troops.

Hana tugged the rag on Brigitte's armor and looked in her eyes " we cant stay here, i-if they catch me then..."

Brigitte bent down to Hana's level and put a hand on her shoulder "i wont let they near you, I swear"

Hana smiled slightly and nodded, soon the omnics started to walk away in the opposite direction, Brigitte and Hana ran from behind the bush into the opposite direction from the omnics. They continued their walk for another couple of hours. Brigitte looked at Hana when she heard her let out a deep yawn.

"You know you can rest right" Brigitte stopped walking trying to encourage Hana to rest

Hana didn't stop she kept walking forward despite her fatigue "we can't ,we've wasted enough time, we gotta keep moving for now"

Brigitte sighed and kept walking also starting to recap the current situations "Bastion units are somehow in Busan, they're from NullSector so I assume they're here , not to mention Talon, but why. it cant be a coincidence"

Hana sighed and looked back "I really don't know why they're all attacking us all of a sudden"

Brigitte looked slightly surprised "oh was I thinking out loud, sorry" Brigitte kept walking forward and looked down at her feet. "h-hey Hana, about earlier, Im really sorry about how I acted, I was way to harsh, I really thought you weren't taking this seriously"

Hana walked a couple more steps and stopped, staying silent for a second before she spoke still looking ahead "don't worry about it, I know I can be a pain to be around, but I don't act like that all the time, it...I-..." Hana sighed and looked at Brigitte tearing up slightly. Brigitte took note that she bit her lip, Brigitte didn't know why But the obvious reason was to hold back her tears. "I wasn't born in the last omnic crisis I was born after, and yea I don't know the suffering a lot of people went through but I have my own suffering, I was born into a life of peril omnics constantly attacking my home, me having to hide while everyone defended me" Hana started walking again as Brigitte followed her. "I didn't let it ruin my fun, I played tons of video games, met my childhood friend, entered races, stayed up late wrecking and fixing his hover bike, streaming games and eventually fame just found me heheh. I became a huge sensation a pro gamer winning championships left and right and then getting recruited into the military and instead of being defended I became the defender. I became a world wide beacon of hope, and icon of light and I guess the weight of everything got to me, you know how fame gets to peoples head, it got to mine in a different way I was stressed, I had random panic attacks. Sometimes I have flash backs to fights. I have nightmares and it scares me, I guess I put on this confident front to protect people, what if everyone saw their beacon start to flicker what if everyone saw the person they depended on start to worry and lose her way, it would be a chain reaction, I cant let that happen"

Brigitte walked to Hana and put her hand on her shoulder "Hana I-I had no idea, im so sorry"

Hana kept walking and looked up at the moonlight shining down on her as she wiped her slightly teary eyes "it's ok you couldnt have known, but its ok I promise I will protect Busan, I will protect everyone" Hana looked back at Brigitte and smiled "so let's keep going there is no time to waste!"

Brigitte nodded "right!"


	6. Chapter 6

AS the girls walked through the night Brigitte noticed the unnerving silence and decided to speak up. "hey Hana, how you holding up"

Hana looked at Brigitte as they walked and spoke softly "well a little sore but other wise im ok I guess". The two kept walking with each other this time Hana noticing the silence, in fact the only thing she could hear was the trees rustling and their footsteps. "Brigitte, say I told you a lot about me, what about you where are you from what do you do"

Brigitte looked up at the clear stars "well where do I star, as you know my name is Brigitte Lindholm, my dad is Torbjorn Lindholm. He, well lets just say he isn't the happiest person but I love him. When I was young I would LOVE to build all sorts of contraptions anything you could think of id try to build it, hell I even built armor for my cat and rode on her back and made a fake sword and everything, id help my papa build things in his shop help him with his stupid broken down contraptions." Brigitte giggled thinking about all the failures Torbjorn would make and how she'd tease him for it. " during the omnic chrisis I was still kinda young and dad got really hurt, little by little I saw people around me getting hurt, innocent bystanders, people I love. I had to do more so I asked my god father Reinhardt if I could be his squire, he agreed and put me through tough training, and on my off time I would build my armor, I've had many before this one and this is the final product I came up with. So now I Brigitte Lindholm wont sit back and watch innocence get hurt.

Hana smiled "you sound very determined, I like that, hmmm how does Miss Determination sound? "

Brigitte rolled her eyes at the silly nickname and smiled while still walking forward, her smile faded to one of sadness "I-I wounder if Reinhardt is ok"

Hana smiled at Brigitte "knowing Reinhardt I bet he's fine, I cant wait to meet him myself though"

The two girls kept walking forward looking ahead of them in the darkness only the moonlight lighting their path. The two walked for a couple more hours getting progressively more tired as they went along. Having to jump over gaps in the earth, climbing over boulders and hills, and hiking up very steep paths. Brigitte this time was also starting to pant trying hard to not give into exhaustion. Hana was even worse she could barely keep up with Brigitte during any of the climbs and hikes even when it was just normal walking she was tired, panting, and falling behind it was as if she couldn't catch her breathe. Brigitte was used to the harsh training but this is something else entirely, this is reality. A very deadly situation and no Reinhardt or Torbjorn to save her if something goes horribly wrong, not to mention the horrible lack of food and drinks and the onslaught of killer omnics not only from nullsector but Talon also, it was all so bizarre. Why is Nullsector after Hana, and why is Talon in Busan, and why are they hiding out in these old MEKA buildings. "Hana i've been following you this whole time but I never asked what's up with building two and one, why are they so far apart and why are we headed there"

Hana looked at the map while speaking "well building one was used for things like public meetings and more of a grounds for like school teachings for soldiers on the other hand building two is more of a grounds for an armory, weapons, gear, food, water, and military vehicles. Also this building is connected to building three which is for server maintenance and also communication meaning if we can get there we can radio for help"

Brigitte nodded "wait you never mentioned a third building"

Hana slowly put the map back in the bag she was carrying "well since two and three are connected they're technically the same thing and also building three isnt really a building it's more of an underground sector".

In the midst of Hana's explanation Brigitte sat down and leaned against a tree "let's rest a little, both of us are extremely exhausted"

Hana nodded and sat down beside Brigitte looking up at the stars "alright Brigitte you can rest first"

Brigitte protested "no I slept last time it's your turn to sleep i'll watch"

"How about which ever one falls asleep first can sleep" Hana said in a confident way.

Brigitte smiled "alright you're on"

about an hour passed as the night moved on, it comes to reveal that both Brigitte and Hana fell asleep together Brigitte laying on Hana's lap and Hana laying against the tree sleeping.

A few hours have passed as Brigitte groans as she slowly opened her eyes, she lifted her head off the grassy floor and looked over to the medical bag beside her. She zipped open the bad slowly and dug around still looking tired she found what she was looking for as she pulled out the bag of DVAritos and ate a handful.

"looks like I fell asleep, I really need to get better at this whole staying up for lookout thing. "Brigitte sat up and stretched a little as she looked up at the sky the soft sunset rising over the hills and mountains. "Surely Hana must've fell asleep also….wait where is Hana" Brigitte looked up to see Hana staring off into the crimson sunrise, her hair flowing in the soft singing wind.

Hana looked back at Brigitte as she smiled at her softly "you're finally awake, sorry I was just looking at the gorgeous sunrise, Ive been thinking a lot lately, about all that has happened". Hana walked back to Brigitte as she reached down and held her hand softly helping her to her feet, Brigitte smiled as Hana's soft warm hands gave her a feeling of reassurance. "I don't know why all this has been happening, but I do know if we work together we can solve this"

Brigitte looked at Hana and gave her a reassuring smile in return to her statement " I agree, but I do have one question tho, do you think Busan is ok?"

Hana looked back at the sunrise, her hair still flowing calmly "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling all is not lost, by the way Busan has photon shields we use during these attacks, but question is how did bastions and all these other omnics get into the city"

Brigitte stretched as she walked next to Hana and looked at her "well standing here isn't gonna do anything let's keep moving"

Hana took out the map and smiled "according to the map we're really close, we cant stop now"

When Brigitte stepped forward her muscles immediately almost gave out. Brigitte fell forward but activated her shield, leaning on it while panting softly. Hana turned around and held Brigitte's arm.

Brigitte stood up regaining her composure "I-im ok, I just got up too fast". She started walking forward, Hana looked at her and sighed softly to herself as she grabbed her bag and followed Brigitte.

As the two girls walked side by side the map showed that building 2 would be right infront of them but all they saw was a huge split in the earth. Hana looked confused "there's supposed to be a building here tho, I dont get it, d-did we go the wrong way"

"no youre in the right place"

A mysterious voice was heard right behind Brigitte and Hana, Brigitte whipped around unhooking her flail from her side and activating her shield. "who are you!" Brigitte screamed ready to jump into action.

The two girls saw another girl walk slowly towards them, she had big long poofy white pigtails reaching down to the end of her back, she had deep crimson eyes with an eye patch over her right eye, she was wearing a fancy long black dress that reached down to her knees.

"H-hi my name is Yui" the girl spoke in a soft shy voice while she walked forward a little looking down. "I-I stay out here"

Brigitte looked at the girl with an distrusting look in her eyes "why are you out here in the middle of the forest"

"like I said, I stay out here, I live off the land" The girl stopped walking and looked up at them, she looked innocent, unknowing, untouched by the violence that has been ensuing.

Hana walked infront of Brigitte looking directly at the girl "the city is outside the forest albeit miles away but why aren't you in the city.

The girl looked solemn, like something was troubling her "well I- I" The girls expression went a little more gloomy "Im in danger, I used to live in Japan actually, but I was coaxed into joining Nullsector, but when everything hit the fan I protested, I was for omnic rights not omnic rule and domination. I ran away, I didn't want to be apart of that horrible organization anymore, but I knew too much and they came after me. I moved to Busan in hopes of starting a new, but I couldn't escape them they found me. They sent an assassin out to kill me, luckily I escaped with my right eye being the only thing that was lost. I-Im way to scared to go back to any city, so this abandoned forest Is the perfect place for me peaceful, quiet, and resourceful".

Brigitte deactivated her shield and put her flail back on her side "I'm sorry to hear that"

Yui gave Brigitte a soft smile "it's ok, but if I heard you guys correctly you guys are looking for the "building" that's supposed to be here, well you're in the right place" Yui walked to the split in the earth as she bent down and picked up a rock throwing it into the deep ravine. "The "building" isn't a building; it too is an underground sector" Yui looked back at Brigitte and Hana " I can help you guys find what you're looking for, whatever that may be". Suddenly Yui looked at Brigitte and started to back up alittle. "Wait, you guys are just randomly in the forest looking through these abandoned military bases...how do I know you guys aren't with Nullsector, if you are t-then make this quick..."

Brigitte raised her eye brow as she looked at the girl "what, we aren't apart of Nullsector, I'm Brigitte Lindholm of Overwatch and this is Hana song of MEKA"

Yui looked at the two as she saw the MEKA symbol on Hana's torn and tattered suit. "wait Overwatch!" Yui smiled and walked towards Brigitte. "You guys helped Bring down Nullsector, thank you very much, they got what was coming to them." Yui walked towards the ravine and looked down " I know this place like the back of my hand, well at least I know some of it. I can help you guys get inside"

Brigitte and Hana looked at each other and smiled. They were so close, so close to their goal it seemed that their luck was finally getting better. Or was it.

* * *

**As you all may know, a Talon member will appear, I'd like you guys to chose one. Reaper or Sombra. I wrote a chapter for both already so feel free to chose, it wont hinder me in the slightest. 3 happy new years!**


End file.
